waroflightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Keeper's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End
The Keeper's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End is the final episode of the third season of Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot To control the oceans, Lord Cutler Beckett kills anyone associated with piracy, allied himself with the Dark Legion and uses Davy Jones to destroy all pirate ships on the seas. Condemned prisoners sing "Hoist the Colours" to compel the nine pirate lords to convene at Shipwreck Cove; however, the late Jack Sparrow, pirate lord of the Caribbean, never appointed a successor. A reformed Barbossa leads Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann and the Keepers to rescue Jack from Davy Jones's Locker. Sao Feng, pirate lord of the South China Sea, possesses a map to the Locker called "The Navigation Charts". Will bargains with Feng for the Pearl in exchange for Sparrow, so Will can rescue his father from Davy Jones' ship, The Flying Dutchman. Meanwhile, Davy Jones and the Dark Legion destroys several pirate ships and leaves no survivors. This leads to Beckett confronting Jones and Ch'rell to announce his decision to place the Chest of Davy Jones on board his ship and place Royal Marines to guard it under the command of Admiral James Norrington. The crew and the Keepers journey into the Locker and retrieves Sparrow. As the Pearl seeks an escape route, dead souls float past, including Elizabeth's father Weatherby Swann and Oogway. Tia Dalma reveals that Davy Jones was appointed by Calypso, his lover and goddess of the Sea, to ferry the dead to the next world; in return, Jones could step upon land for one day every ten years. When she failed to meet him, he abandoned his duty and transformed into a monster. After returning to the living world, the Pearl and the Keepers are ambushed by Sao Feng. Feng betrays Will, handing over the crew to Beckett in exchange for the Pearl. Beckett takes Sparrow aboard his vessel, the Endeavour. Jack offers to lure the Court out in exchange for Beckett protecting him from Jones. Feng bargains with Barbossa to release the Pearl in exchange for Elizabeth, who he believes is Calypso. Feng's ship attacks the Endeavour, allowing Jack to escape. Feng tells Elizabeth that the first Brethren Court trapped Calypso in human form so men could rule the seas. When Davy Jones attacks Feng's ship, the mortally wounded Feng appoints Elizabeth as his successor, and she and the crew are imprisoned in the Flying Dutchman's brig. Bootstrap Bill Turner reveals to Elizabeth that the person who stabs Davy Jones' heart becomes the next captain of the Dutchman. Admiral Norrington frees Elizabeth and her crew. In the ensuing battle, Julian is severely injured. They escape to their ship, but Norrington is killed by a crazed Bootstrap Bill. Will leaves a trail of corpses for Beckett's ship to follow. Jack catches Will, and they discuss Davy Jones' heart. Jack suggests he stab the heart to solve Will's conflicting obligations, then tosses Will overboard after giving him his compass so Beckett can find Shipwreck Cove. Will is rescued by Beckett, and Davy Jones reveals that he masterminded Calypso's imprisonment. At Shipwreck Cove, the pirate lords present their nine "pieces of eight". Meanwhile, Sparrow discusses with Julian that he and his friends would want to choose "seconds" who would take their place. Meanwhile on the Pearl Davy Jones appears to Calypso, now revealed to be Tia Dalma, and asks why she left him while both playing their music boxes. Calypso reveals that she will only let them free her so she can show them "How cruel I can be!" Back at Shipwreck Cove, Barbossa calls upon Captain Teague, Jack's father and Keeper of the Pirate's Code, to confirm that only a Pirate King can declare war. Jack calls for a vote, the first eight Lords vote for themselves, and Jack and the Keepers break the stalemate by voting for Elizabeth, who favors a war. During a parley with Beckett and Jones, Elizabeth swaps Sparrow for Will after realizing Jack and Will plan to have Jack stab the heart. Barbossa steals Jack's "piece of eight" and uses it and its counterparts to free Calypso. Will discloses that Davy Jones betrayed her to the Brethren Court, and Calypso's fury unleashes a maelstrom, in which the Dutchman and the Pearl battle. Sparrow escapes the Dutchman's brig and steals the Dead Man's Chest, which leads to a sword battle with Jones. Will proposes to Elizabeth, who accepts his proposal, and Captain Barbossa marries them. Will boards the Dutchman to retrieve the chest, but is mortally wounded when Jones thrusts his sword through Will's chest. Sparrow places his sword in Will's hand and helps Will stab Jones's heart before Will dies. Jack and Elizabeth escape the Dutchman as it sinks in the maelstrom. Beckett moves to attack the Pearl. Meanwhile, Julian is interrupted in a summoning by Ch'rell, who moves in for the kill. Karai soon attacks her father and allows Julian to finish summoning his old friend, King Triton. In rage, King Triton uses his trident to destroy Ch'rell, imprisonning him in a dark dimension, though dragging Karai with him. The Dutchman resurfaces with Will as the captain and the crew returned to their human forms. The Dutchman and the Pearl destroy the Endeavour, killing Beckett. At a meeting Julian announces that Alice will be his new second, a decision which is welcomed by the others. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Major Events *Karai reforms and joins the Keepers. *Brooklyn, Leonardo, Zak Saturday, Rex Salazar and Caitlyn Fairchild become the keepers seconds. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3